The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device and a manufacturing method thereof, in which circuit device semiconductor elements, resistors, capacities or condensers and the like are packaged on an insulating substrate such as a ceramic substrate or the like.
In recent years, in an electronic circuit device in which resistors, capacitors, semiconductor elements and the like are packaged onto an insulating substrate, it has strongly been demanded to perform packaging of a high density, in keeping with reduction in weight, reduction in thickness and reduction in length of an instrument.
In a case where an attempt is made to perform packaging of parts or elements of a high density in the electronic circuit device of this kind, it has conventionally been realized by such an arrangement that a wiring pitch is made fine, or by such an arrangement that multiple substrates each having packaged thereon a plurality of semiconductor elements are stacked or piled up each other.
In such conventional electronic circuit device, however, in a case where an attempt is made to reduce the wiring pitch to realize packaging of a high density, such packaging has been limited. Thus, only making the wiring pitch fine cannot meet fully with the demand for packaging of a high density.
Further, in the case where a plurality of substrates on which parts are packaged are piled up each other, connection between the plurality of substrates is effected by lead pins. However, in order to secure insulation between the substrates, the substrates are arranged with spaces left therebetween and are connected to each other by a plurality of lead pins. The plurality of lead pins must be connected to each other while the lead pins are accurately positioned with respect to the substrates. An assembling operation has been extremely troublesome. Moreover, in a case of this structure, connection by means of the lead pins is difficult for the substrates of a fine pitch in which spacings between the lead pins are reduced. Thus, there is a problem in that such structure cannot be used in the substrates of the fine pitch.